Jamie
by Julessx354
Summary: Randy Orton spots a new diva on the roster and is instantly attracted to her... He finds out that she's a real geniune person, but what happens whens something from the past reoccurs to Jamie... will Randy still be there? Read and Review please!
1. Jamie Victor

Pairings : Randy Orton/OC, John Cena and soon to be others

AN: Just please Review and let me know if I should keep writing?.. I'd appreciate it!

Feel free to give comments and thoughts? Ok thanks

I don't own any of the wrestlers, just my OC's and there may be a few more if I continue you to finish this story

He walked out of the locker room and looked to the right of him when he noticed a new woman. He had never seen her before. She had short brown hair just slightly touching her shoulders. He saw that she wasn't the skinny stick thin model type but had curvy body instead. She was beautiful he thought. She turned around to catch a glimpse of her surroundings. Randy Orton noticed how beautiful and dark her brown eyes were. She had the biggest smile he had ever seen. She was completely breath taken Randy thought to himself. He noticed that she was talking with the chairman Vince McMahon.

"Hey there man" his best friend John Cena said behind him. Randy didn't answer, he was still staring at the woman. "Hello, what are you looking at dude?" John asked, as he followed his gaze. Before Randy could answer. John found what he was looking at.

"Damn... she is beautiful" was all that he could say to him.

"I know it right? I wonder who she is."

"I don't know lets go find out" before Randy could protest he was being dragged by John towards the woman he had been staring at.

"Hey big man" John said as he approached Mr. McMahon.

"Hello fellas" he said back. He looked at the woman he was talking to. "Jamie Victor this Randy and John" as he pointed to each of them

"Nice to meet you Ms. Jamie Victor" John said as he shook her hand and smirked at him.

"Its nice to meet you too Mr. Cena" Jamie said shyly.

"Hi, I'm Randy. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

"So Randy, why don't you show Ms. Victor around, introduce her to some others, seeing as she is the newest diva." Mr. McMahon said. "And when your done with showing her around, just instruct her to my office. And I'll talk to you Jamie about a story line."

"Alright sir" Randy said

"Thanks for everything Mr. McMahon" She said brightly.

Randy and Jamie went off leaving Vince and John just staring at each other with a smirk on their faces.

They had gotten done with touring the arena, they were in. He showed her the locker rooms and where the women's locker room was. He introduced her to most of the roster that he could find lingering out in the halls. She had already met the divas. And now they were walking slowly back to Vince's office.

"So are you excited for becoming our latest diva ma'am?"

"Of course, I'm just really excited about the training. I love wrestling"

"Seriously? Most girls here are good at wrestling, but not that great. Well, Trish is."

"Yeah she's my trainer. I grew up watching wrestling. I would watch any kind of wrestling." she said. Randy looked at her in almost an amazement, he never really knew a woman that came into this business, growing up watching this and then actually wanting to follow through. He thought that was incredible. He loved a girl that could follow whatever she wanted, no matter what others were thinking. "And I'll have to admit, while I was in OVW I kinda had a little crush on you when you were just starting out in the business. I also said I was going to meet you one day! And here I am!" she let out a laugh. She knew she sounded stupid. But she always had a crush on Randy Orton . Who wouldn't?

"Did you really?" he asked as he chuckled.

"Yes, yes I did" don't laugh at me! She said as she hit him in the arm.

"Ouch" he said "gee.. First day meeting you and your already beating me up?"

"Oh you big baby. Suck It up." she said and smiled innocently.

"You know, your lucky that you're cute or you wouldn't be getting away with this!"

"Oh is that so, Mr. Orton?"

"Yes it is Ms. Victor"

"Well, I wish we could finish this, but here's his office." Randy said almost disappointedly.

"Well... I'm sure I will see you around here, its not that big." she laughed. "I'll make sure I see you, how about that"

"Ok, well I'm taking you up on your word, and if you don't keep your word, well then" he laughed "we'll see what happens to you" he said and winked at her.

"Ooh okay." she said sarcastically. "Thanks so much for today Randy. Definitely the best first day on a job." she said as she gave him a quick hug and flashed her gorgeous smile. And then she vanished before him.

He could still smell her perfume after she hugged him she had smelt like lavender. And the touch her skin against Randy's, made him almost want to faint.. He knew he had to see her again. And he was going to make sure that he was going to go out of his way just to find Ms. Jamie Victor.

Jamie sat waiting for Vince. She couldn't believe that Randy Orton gave her a tour and that they were kidding around like they knew each other forever. She may just be getting that old crush feeling back. Her meeting with Vince went by fast. They had went over what the business was like, what to expect, and what not to expect. He gave her the run down of the rules, and lastly gave her a story line. She was amazed by the story line. She absolutely loved it! "Well thank you so very much Mr. McMahon. I'm so honored to be working in this business." She said very politely.

"Any time, Ms. Jamie Victor. I'm glad that you like this, and I hope that you will have fun with your story line, because I'm sure he will have fun too. He's a very fun and nice gentlemen"

"Yes he is, thank you again" and with that she left the room. And almost fell to the ground because she was so excited. She would be working with some of the hottest men ever! But was working wit her favorite guy. She was definitely one lucky girl. She headed to the cafeteria to grab a bite before she settled into the locker room. She grabbed a quick sandwich and salad and found an empty table to sit at.

"Dude, there she is" John said quietly pointing towards Jamie.

"She's so... so beautiful" Randy said like a puppy in love. John rolled his eyes at him. And chuckled a little bit. "What are you laughing at idiot" Randy said defensively.

"Oh ... just the way you look at her." he said. "Oh how excited your going to be when you find out that you two are in a story line together!" he said quickly to make sure Randy couldn't understand every word he said.

"Wait. What? What did you just say?"

"Oh.. You know just that your in story line with..."

"With who John" Randy said unpatiently.

"Chill out man... why don't you just go talk to your partner?" he said and smirked and pointed to Jamie.

"Are you serious?" he said with a look of complete shock. He couldn't believe it he'd been day dreaming of this woman all day long. And now he was going to work with her? He was thrilled.

"Hello, Jamie." Randy said taking a seat across from her.

"Oh... hi Randy"

"How are you doing?"

"I'm really good actually, how about yourself?"

"Pretty good. I heard through the grapevine that you and me are in a story line together? Did you hear anything about that"

"Actually... yes I just got out of my meeting with Vince. And he wanted me to tell you" she paused. "But I was so hungry that I said I'll come here real fast grab something quick to eat throw my things in the locker room and rush to find you! And here you are!" she said quickly.

Randy could tell that she was nervous, so was he. He asked if he could walk her to the women's locker room. She didn't try to protest. They walked kind of silently down the hall when Jamie broke the silence.

"Ok... so how old are you anyways?" she asked

"26 and you?"

"I just turned 20" she said kind of embarrassed.

He could tell she was embarrassed saying that. "Well your one of the youngest women here. But that's ok. I like younger." he said and winked at her

Jamie had felt stupid saying only twenty. She couldn't even drink yet! But he made her feel a lot better about it. And that wink and smirk she thought to herself. She had felt her knees go weak and she was about to start gasping for air any minute if he smiled at her once more.

"So what do you guys usually do after the show?" she asked

"We usually just go out to the nearest club or pub just to hang out." he said and then laughed as he said "and some.. Well some get too drunk sometimes and make a huge dumbass out of their selves, it's entertaining sometimes."

"I have to wait 5 months to go into a club and drink legally. So I'll be missing out for a bit." she said quietly.

"Well... its fun hanging out in your hotel room too though, if you have somebody there with ya"

"Yeah, that's true."

"So, Jamie what are you going to do after the show"

"Ha ha go back to my room and watch tv most likely. Or I'll go find a diner around here and eat a late breakfast."

"Oh cool, you like diners?"

"Yeah, I think some of them are so neat at times, plus their food is usually great."

"Well, maybe I'll meet up with you after and we'll check some diners out, grab a movie and watch it perhaps?" he said not wanting to sound overly desperate.

"That'd be really nice, so I don't get lost around here alone" she said smiling innocently.

"Ok, great so I'll meet you sometime after the show? I have a match second to last, do you have a match or your very first appearance?" he asked while winking.

"Ha ha yeah I have my very first appearance tonight! Actually its with-" she said looking at the papers that Vince had handed you. She looked blanked when she saw it. "Um... its with y-y-you"

she said shocked.

He equally looked just as much shocked as she did. "Are you serious?"

"No, I would lie about it"

"Ha ha your just the smart ass huh?"

"Yes... you know" she said and winked. "I really am making an appearance tonight after your match. After you win against Benoit I'm suppose to come out in my little mini skirt and top and we're suppose to act like we're together and that I was cheating on Benoit."

"Interesting, so we're going to have a feud with Benoit."

"Yep... I guess so"

"So I guess we can hang out til our match together right?"

"Of course. What shall we do?"

"I don't know actually. Our match is in about 45 minutes. We could just hang out in the locker room, I have my own locker room?"

"Ok, we can do that."

In Randy's Locker Room

"So while we're in here we can at least... get to know each other?" Jamie asked shyly.

"Alright, you first."

"Ha ha what do you mean?"

"You tell me about yourself first, because since I'm just famous and hot your probably already know all about Randy Orton" he said with a chuckle.

"Oh you just think your so funny huh Mr. Orton?" she said as she gave him a hit on the arm.

"Owww" he cried out. "Ok, ok you just tell me about yourself"

"Ok... so what do you want to know? Ok well I grew up in a little town, mostly farming all around us. It was kind of gross. Ha ha. I went to Schuyler High, graduated from there. Went to a community college and became an RN but when I started my job at a hospital, I some how got an appointment from a patient who knew some who did photography, and he told his friend about me, and I got into the modeling thing for a little bit, and my photos got to Mr. McMahon somehow, and here I am."

"That sounds interesting. So you're a nurse?"

"Yep...ever since I was five years old I was going to be one and I am. Just things went a different kind of way, but I'm glad with the outcome I've gotten so far. Anything else you want to know?"

"What about your family? Brother's, sisters?"

"Um... I have a really close relationship actually with both parents and my older brother, My parents still live back at home in New York, and my brother, Jason he's in med school, he went back for a couple more years, he's a big sports fan. He used to make fun of me when I was younger because I always watched WWE faithfully, I looked things up on the computer all the time, I was horrible."

"Ha ha that's too funny" while she was talking about her life, Randy had noticed her tone and tan legs, she was wearing a jean skirt and he could tell on her right leg that she had a nice size scar on her lower leg. "Uhm.. Do you mind if I ask you, w-what the scar is from?"

"Oh this?" she said as she stretched out her leg and rubbed her smooth legs "I had a tumor and I was diagnosed with cancer when I was thirteen, and I had three surgeries on it."

"Oh, wow I'm s-sorry, are you ok? Its' gone right?"

"Yes, when I was eighteen, I had a reoccurrence, but it was ok, and I've been in 'remission' as they call it since then"

"Wow, that must have been so hard for you when you were younger"

"It was, I fell into a short depression after it, I gained a lot of weight from it, in which I spent a few years trying so hard to fight it all off, and I finally got into shape and lost the weight." she said and sighed, just thinking back to those days made her upset about it. Her struggle with cancer, and her struggle with, with her own self. She despised the way that she had looked. "The hardest part for me was just dealing with the way I looked, I couldn't look in the mirror and ever be pleased with myself."

"Well, Jamie you look really, really good"

"Thank you very much, I've worked my ass off to get to this weight." she said and blushed. She couldn't believe that the hottest guy just said that to her.

"Oh crap look at the time" Randy said looking at his Rolex.

"Oh shoot, you better get ready for your match in five minutes!"

"Ok... so you know what's going on with the story line tonight right?"

"Yep, I've got it all down. Good luck out there!" she said and gave him a side hug and ran off.

She rushed out of the room, she couldn't believe she just gave him a hug either. He was so amazing. He wasn't at all like an arrogant asshole as everyone has always said about him. He has a heart, a warm heart she thought to herself.

'Did she just hug me?' he said to himself out loud. Wow, she just hugged me. He was beyond excited about this, why though? When he has been with all sorts of women from everywhere, and one single girl, one girl who can't even drink legally he's falling so hard and fast for, and he just met her that day. What was he turning into, a one woman man? He was ok with that though.

During the Match.

Randy defeated Benoit and out came Jamie prancing in her heels and skirt. Randy was speechless that he almost forgot what he was suppose to say once they we're in the ring. She made her way into the ring, she had a sexy and seductive entrance, she dipped one leg into the rope and bent down and ran her hand over her butt and down her thigh and laughed, then swung her leg between the ropes.

She grabbed a microphone from Lilian she began "Well, nice try benoit" Jamie said in a sarcastic way.

"Jamie, what- what are you doing here?"

"Oh, am i not allowed here Chrissy?"

"Um.. Let's talk about this later, c'mon we'll go to my locker room" he said whispering.

"No, no I'm fine. Lets talk about it... here" as she greeted all of the fans with a huge mega watt smile. "As i understand, Chris you've been um... oh maybe cheating on me?" she said and looked around her. "Now, is that correct my dear?"

"Jamie, i said we'll talk about it in the back." he said and grabbed her arm.

"NO! I want you to admit in front of all of your fans, and your friends, go on.."

"What do you want me to say? I didn't cheat on you Jamie, I love"

"HA! Don't even go there pal, its ok though if you cheated on me..." she said as she walked over to where Randy was standing. "Congratulations on the win" she said and continued what she was saying before. "What was i saying? Oh yes that its ok if you cheated on me.. Because incase you haven't noticed or found out quite yet... haven't you noticed my dear where I'm at, at night? Where do you think i go?"

"I don't know, the gym"

"Nope... i was in the comfort of this handsome man" she said as she slid under his arm. He just smirked like he was told too.

"How could you?" he said eyeing Orton

"Oh... i don't know man, she's just so- so beautiful i guess." he said as he twirled Jamie around.

Jamie didn't remember that part being in the script, she was surprise by this, and just looked up and gave him a 'thank you' eye.

"Sorry man, your lost. Once this babe found out you were cheating, she had to return the favor, but at least she's got the courage the admit it to you right here and now." Randy said as he exited the ring with Jamie. Once they reached the top ramp they laughed and shared an intimate kiss. And walked off. Leaving a speechless Benoit.

When they return to the back, they headed to Randy's room so he could put some pants on, and then they headed over to the cafeteria. "So um tonight was pretty good."Randy said breaking the ice. Ever since that kiss, he just couldn't even speak right. She was an amazing kisser.

"Yeah, tonight was amazing actually, including that kiss."

"Really now? Because i didn't think the kiss was that good" he said as he laughed and winked.

"Well... i just don't know if you'll ever kiss these lips again then." she said pretending to walk away when he grabbed her back.

"Well, i hope you don't mean that Ms. Jamie."

"What if i don't?"

"Then I'll do this" he said as he smiled and kissed her lips gently.

Oook... So that's it for now.. Should i write more? Please review I'd really appreciate it, so i know if i should keep doing this, these are my first fics.. And honestly, i don't care what others think, because i like to write so i can escape my hectic world but it would be nice to know somebody is reading this and reviewing? Haha... um and this story is true minus Randy and the wrestling world. Everything about Jamie, is real. Ok I'll just stop rambling.. If i get a few reviews i will update. Thanks!


	2. Real Girl

I only own Jamie, i wish i owned Randy :)

* * *

"Wow" Jamie said as they separated from their kiss . Their foreheads leaned against each others. And Randy just stared into her dark brown eyes. She couldn't believe how amazing his blue orbs looked as he stared. They stepped back from each other and just smiled.

"Well... that was good" Randy said as he laughed. He didn't know what to say after a kiss like that. Out of all the women he has been with, she was by far the best kisser ever. And he respected her, unlike the other broods that he hung out with.

"It was pretty good, huh?" she said playfully.

"Oh yeah."

"Well, since the show is over, lets go out for a drink?" Jamie asked.

"Alright sounds good."

They walked out of the cafeteria and headed to the local pub. Jamie grew up with an older brother and a father who frequently visited local bars. So as Jamie grew up, she became a relaxed woman, who was up for anything. She wasn't petty, or materialistic. Of course, she was a girl and she was a girly girl just not to the point where it made her into a stuck up bitch, or full of drama, she did also enjoy luxurious things in life, but they weren't essentials. She grew up with a lot of guys as her best friends, she was very close with her mother, who was also a relaxed laid back woman. Jamie and Randy arrived to a local pub and sat down at the bar. "What do you want to drink?" he asked. "Uhm.. I'll have a beer" she said 'Wow, this woman is great' Randy thought to himself. He thought back to the time that he had brought home a girlfriend to meet his parents, she was a pretty girl, long blonde hair perfect body and fake boobs, that Randy loved. but she wasn't real, as his father had said.

"_Randy can i talk to you alone for a minute?" Bob Orton called from the kitchen_

"_Yeah, sure dad."_

"_You're girlfriend Tiffany, she's pretty son, but is she real?"_

"_Ha ha what are you talking bout old man"_

"_Usually when you take girls home to meet your parents, it means you really like them, and it's serious, right?"_

"_Well, yeah"_

"_Ok, well i don't find her real, and genuine, she has bleach blonde hair, and that skimpy outfit of hers? What is wrong with you son, that's ok for like a one night stand, but forever? I don't think so. She doesn't even have a real smile, and she's too materialistic, she doesn't want water, or a soda or even a damn beer, she wants a martini! We don't serve martini's in the house, only at the bar!"_

"_Ok Dad, but i like her."_

"_When you find a girl Rand, with a real beautiful smile, natural hair, natural breast for that matter, and when you take her out for a drink, and she orders a beer, you better keep her pal." With that Bob walked out of the kitchen and back to his wife. Tiffany and Randy only lasted a month after that. _

Randy realized as he sat there with Jamie, that she was exactly what his father had always told him about. The real girl. Beautiful smile, beautiful natural face with no cosmetician features no fake boobs. But Jamie did in fact have nice size boobs for being real. And all she wanted was a beer.

"Randy are you going to order the drinks or what?" Jamie said as she waved her hand in front of his face. "Hello, earth to Randall"

"Oh, sorry Jamie, Bartender two beers please"

"Ok mister Orton" the bartender said.

After an hour or so in the bar, just talking and drinking a couple beers they decided to take a cab back to the hotel.

-At the hotel-

Jamie and Randy stepped out of the cab, and fought over who would pay the fair, Randy of course over powered her and paid the twenty dollars. "Hey, I'm a gentlemen i have to pay"

"You, a gentlemen?" Jamie said with a playful smile "from what i hear, you're no gentlemen, just a ladiesman. Ha ha"

"Ouch, that hurts, you speak the truth woman, i like it though"

"Well, that's good. And honestly between me and you, i do think you're a very nice gentlemen"

"Well thank you Ms. Jamie, now let me walk you up to your room" As Randy walked her up to her room, he realized that they were on the same floor as each other. "Well, looks like me and you are on the same floor"

"Oh is that so? Where is your room at?"

"It's at the end of the hall actually, and yours?"

"Right here" she said and pointed to the door they were heading for. Her room was in the middle of the hall right by the elevators.

"Well thank you Randy for a great day"

"You're welcome"

"I'll see you tomorrow" She said and kissed him on the cheek.

He started to walk away but turned around to catch her not in her room yet, "Hey Jamie"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go out to breakfast with me in the morning?"

"I'd really like that"

"Ok, good"

"Goodnight Randy"

"Night" he said and turned around and headed to his room. Out of all of the women he has been with, this one was so much different, she looked nothing like his typical girl, he always had a blonde bombshell with long legs, and big boobs, fake that is. And he discarded all of those other women like a bad habit. But Jamie was so much different, she wasn't as tall with real long legs, she had a fairly large butt with nice toned legs that went perfect with her bottom. She had toned abs with real, boobs. 'They were so big though' he said to himself. She was beautiful though, breath taking. And the fact that she had to work for all that she had, the money, the body was so much more appealing to him. He reached his room and got in and immediately hit the bed and fell to sleep.

Jamie laid in her bed just thinking of how the day had gone. At first she thought that the first day on the job was going to be hard and difficult, she didn't think that she would meet to many new faces, but i guess god works in weird ways. She couldn't believe that they had spent the whole day together, and that he asked her to go out to breakfast with him. 'He asked me to go out to breakfast!' she said to herself out loud as she looked at the clock to see that it was 12:30. "I better get to sleep or i won't be waking up" as she finally drifted to sleep.

-Next Morning-

Jamie woke up to the alarm she had set on her cell phone. She looked at the clock to see that it was 8:00. She sighed and rolled out of bed and into the shower. She finished her shower after 15 minutes. Even though she was a relaxed girl, and she wasn't petty she still took forever in the shower. She blow dryed her hair and put on some foundation with a little bronze and mascara and eyeliner and went back to the room to find some clothes. She found a pair of capris and a white low cut tank top, which she threw a black short sleeve low cut shirt over top of it. She was brushing her teeth when she heard her the familiar ringtone go off

**Know that i can't get over you**

**Cause everything i see is you**

**And i don't want no substitute**

**baby, i swear it's Deja vu**

**Know that i can't get over you **

**Cause everything i see is you**

**And i don't want no substitute**

**baby i swear it's Deja Vu**

She quickly put down her tooth brush and rushed to her phone to find Randy calling her. They had exchanged numbers at the bar last night. "Hello"

"Hey Jamie, it's Randy."

"Hey Randy what's up?

"Are you ready for breakfast? My treat"

"Yes i am"

"Ok, let me just brush my teeth and I'll come to your room."

"Ok bye" she said and hung up. She waited a few minutes as she paced her room. "I can't believe I'm going out with him again, this is great!" she said out loud but was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Coming" she said. She opened the door to reveal Randy Orton standing there in a black button up shirt and black pants. With a white rose.

"For you my dear" he said as he handed her the rose.

"How thoughtful of you Randy"

"Shall we go now?" he asked and she nodded, she wrapped her arm around his arm that was given to her. And they walked to the elevators and down to the lobby of the expensive hotel. He led her into the hotel restaurant that was serving the mornings breakfast. They we're seated immediately. They ordered that they wanted and made small talk about little things. They talked about past relationships, what was good and what happened bad. She let him on her past relationship that was a abusive one. He couldn't believe that a women like that was abused. Who would have abused a beautiful women like this he thought to himself. After a surprising two hours of talking and eating, he asked her if she would have liked to go out and walk around. She had agreed and they had spent another day together. Just getting to know each other.

* * *

**Ah.. so tell me what you think? I don't know if this is good or what, so review and tell me if i should change things or add some more for ch. 3**

**Thanks- Julie**


End file.
